


I saw you in my dreams

by DieroteRosine



Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Day 6: Soulmate AU, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Growing Up Together, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kai Nobuyuki is a lexicon, M/M, No Angst, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Yamaguchi is the best friend, Your Soulmate can relive your day in their dreams, he knows everything, kuroo week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: Kai slowly frowned and after some time he began to speak:“If I understand correctly you're a different person in this dream, you can neither speak nor control anything, right? And there are almost everyday scenes that your dream self goes through? "Kuroo nodded and Yaku grimaced, not in the least interested in what Kuroo was up to on his nights.Kai thought about it for a short moment, then nodded and led the two boys into the library of the Nekoma school, where he looked for a moment on the shelves and seconds later put a large tome on the table in front of them."Soulmate.", Yaku read the title of the chapter aloud and Kai nodded. "From your description you seem to have a soulmate."____Kuroo finds himself in a weird dream, where he can't control his body and has to relive a scene of a foreign boy. He sure as hell doesn't know him, but what's it all about and why is Kai so sure about the importance of his dreams?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883374
Comments: 13
Kudos: 168
Collections: Kuroo Week 2020





	I saw you in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story I wrote while I was in the hospital during my heart surgery, but I hope it still is in line with your expectations. 
> 
> I would love to read your thoughts about it :) Have fun!

Kuroo learned that he had a soul mate when he turned 15.  
  
On the night of his birthday he had one of _"these"_ dreams for the first time.  
  
At first everything was the same, crazy dreams from his school mixed with adventure films and the latest anime he had started with Kenma, but after a while the dream got _strange_.  
  
While Kuroo was able to run around freely before and fight any monsters at Yaku's and Kai's side, it was suddenly as if his body no longer belonged to him.  
It felt like in a movie, every movement of his body was guided by invisible threads and although Kuroo tried with all his might to steer himself, he could only watch in silence as his body carried him through a foreign school.  
  
Little by little he noticed little peculiarities about his dream self, which confirmed that he could not be himself - his body was somehow elongated, disproportionate arms dangled awkwardly from a slim, almost lanky upper body and his vision blurred slightly as soon as he looked a little up or down.  
It was only when his dream self touched his face in one flowing movement that Kuroo noticed that he seemed to be wearing glasses - which of course explained his unusual vision.  
  
Kuroo watched for several minutes as his body strolled down a long hallway and then finally made a noise.  
The blackhaired boy smiled to himself as his dream self shifted his weight onto one leg with a provocative swing of his hip and clicked his tongue loudly.  
It felt absolutely strange to be _in_ another person, but Kuroo found himself leaning back and watching intently what the dream person was doing.  
  
He thought nothing of it as he watched the person staring at their cell phone and then clicking their tongue again and sighing deeply.  
Just as Kuroo was wondering what the person would be waiting for, the cell phone in his hand rang and he glanced at the caller's identity.  
The profile of a boy named "Tadashi Yamaguchi" flashed clearly in front of Kuroo and his dream-self swiped surly across the screen and answered the call with an annoyed "Where are you?"  
  
Kuroo noticed immediately that he had to be a younger student despite the apparent height, because the voice still sounded quite childlike.  
Amused, he listened to the annoyed voice of his self as he explained to the unknown "Yamaguchi" that he had now "waited a full 17 minutes and it was getting too stupid for him."  
The boy at the other end stuttered a little about the fact that he had not been released from his class earlier and that he would be on his way immediately, saying that he should definitely wait for him.  
  
His dream self let out an indignant snort, put one of his hands in his trouser pocket and sat down on a bench.  
The boy was still apologizing loudly on his cell phone and Kuroo resisted the urge to roll his eyes together with his dream self, because this Yamaguchi-boy pretended to have committed a state crime.  
After a few seconds his dream self sighed again and then mumbled, "Just come here. I'm waiting for you."  
"Ahhhh thank you, see you soon, Ts-"  
  
With a jerk Kuroo started from the dream and it took him a whole moment to understand that he was back in his own body and his room.  
He frowned a bit annoyed, apparently his dream had thrown him out of his body at the exact moment when this Yamaguchi boy wanted to say the name of his dream self.  
Kuroo thought for a moment about this really strange dream, but then the loud ringing of his own phone got him out of his thoughts and when Yaku congratulated him at full volume on his birthday shortly afterwards, the strange dream experience faded into the background and Kuroo even forgot after a few days that this dream had ever happened.  
  
Until the day three weeks later when he woke up again in exactly the same body and was just about to walk through an unfamiliar room.  
Small dinosaur figures catched almost instantly Kuroos eye, who were pouring over the many shelves on the wall, turning the room into a small museum.  
  
His dream-self straightened his back and then rummaged around in his school bag before putting a pile of books and binders on the table and it took Kuroo just one look at the boy's class - apparently he was right with his first observation because the boy was in 8th grade and in his second year in middle school and thus two years younger than Kuroo.

Kuroo carefully tried to decipher the name on one of the binders, but his dream-self opened the documents faster than Kuroo could read the many characters on the front and so he spent the next ten minutes watching the boy doing his math homework.  
  
He immediately noticed the ease with which the boy gradually went through the tasks and occasionally glanced at his phone next to him.  
Just when Kuroo felt the irrepressible urge to wake up as soon as possible because math bored him to death, a soft "ping" sounded next to him and his dream-self turned his head to his screen, on which a small (1) next to the WhatsApp symbol promised a new message.  
Suddenly Kuroo was wide awake again and watched intently as the boy opened the message and scanned it.  
  
It was of course absolutely nothing of Kuroo's business what messages this boy got, but of course that didn't stop him from reading them - after all, he was stuck in some kinda way, so it wasn't his fault that he witnessed it all.  
Again this Yamaguchi-boy had written, apparently this guy represented something like the better half of his dream self, _or he was a stalker_ , but Kuroo rejected this idea when he felt a slight smile at the corner of his mouth, realizing that the boy had just _smiled_.  
  
A welcome change, considering that he had reacted extremely indignantly to almost everything so far \- Kuroo had already harbored the slight fear that as a punishment for possibly hidden bad grades he would now forever experience the dream life of an anti-social misanthropist.  
But whoever this Yamaguchi-person was - his dream self did not seem to be completely averse to him and Kuroo scanned the message on the screen with curiosity.  
  
 _"Hey, I'll come over to study later, ok? Is that still our plan? I can come tomorrow too, if you don't have time. "_  
  
As in the first dream, the boy clicked his tongue and typed a quick _“It's fine. Come over later._ ” In the chat, which, as Kuroo noted with an expert eye, didn't contain any emojis and rather reminded him of chats between two adults.  
A strange guy, his dream self, Kuroo thought and was about to do in-depth psychological analysis, when he heard a deeper male voice outside his door and just as an ash-blonde mob of hair pushed through the door frame, Kuroo felt the unmistakable pull and again sat confused in his bed seconds later.  
  
After the second dream of this kind it was much harder for him to forget about it and after three days of thinking about these really strange dreams without interruption, he decided asking Yaku and Kai for advice.  
Now it had to be said that Kuroo always sought out Yaku as the last possible source of knowledge under all circumstances, as the little Libero tended to worsen all of Kuroo's problems without difficulty - unfortunately, Yaku and Kai were a booked duo and since Kai was something like a walking lexicon, Kuroo couldn't avoid confronting the two classmates with his dream experiences.  
  
As expected, Yaku took the matter anything but seriously and after a few minutes began to ask Kuroo if he had gamed too many hours with Kenma that he had such strange dreams, whereas Kai slowly frowned and after some time to think it over began to speak:  
“If I understand correctly you're a different person in this dream, you can neither speak nor control anything, right? And there are almost everyday scenes that your dream self goes through? " 

Kuroo nodded and Yaku grimaced, not in the least interested in what Kuroo was up to on his nights.  
  
Kai thought about it for a short moment, then nodded and led the two boys into the library of the Nekoma school, where he looked for a moment on the shelves and seconds later put a large tome on the table in front of them.  
" _Soulmate_.", Yaku read the title of the chapter aloud and Kai nodded. "From your description you seem to have a soulmate."  
  
Kuroo raised an eyebrow in confusion, scratching the back of his head. "Um and how exactly do you come to this assumption, if I may ask?"  
Kai smiled and then pointed to the chapter. "It says here that one way of knowing about your soulmate's existence is to visit him in your dreams."  
He ran his finger over the lines and read aloud. “Here the dreaming person is unable to control the body of the soulmate. It serves much more as a window into the everyday life of his particular person and shows the dreaming person scenes from the everyday life of their soulmate. The dreaming person is thus given the opportunity to get acquainted with the personality of the soulmate, however - ", Kai paused briefly and Kuroo stared at him impatiently until the young man read on,"however, it is not possible for the dreaming person to identify the soulmate to experience in their dreams. This is only revealed when the dreaming person has met their partner in real life. "  
  
"Wow, that sounds lame.", Yaku laughed and punched Kuroo on the shoulder. "Congratulations, you have a soulmate, but you will never find out who it is unless you happen to run into them."  
  
With a snort, Kuroo dodged the smaller Libero and frowned - until a few minutes ago it hadn't even occurred to him that his nocturnal experiences could have any deeper meaning and now he was slapped right in the face that he, Kuroo Tetsurou, had a Soulmate.  
  
A person who would complement him, fill him where he was incomplete and give him the opportunity to grow beyond himself.  
  
A vague tingling sensation took hold of Kuroo's skin and absently he stared at the chapter in front of him, the constantly chattering voice of Yaku had long since faded out and a small smile flickered over his lips.  
If his dreams actually had this origin, he would do everything possible to find out which boy was sitting out there doing his math homework, writing to a certain Yamaguchi with a smile and mastering the art of indignant tongue clicking through and through.  
  
And maybe one day he would run into Kuroo by chance and know what he had always been missing in his life.

Dreams passed, days became weeks, weeks became months and months became years.  
  
Kuroo was now in 3rd grade in Nekoma High and he still visited his soulmate in his dreams almost every night.  
As Kuroo had gradually grown into a young adult, he had watched his soulmate become a young man too.  
  
In the meantime, the boy had grown even taller, _God_ , Kuroo estimated him to be at least six feet, and his voice was significantly lower - a fact that was particularly evident when his soulmate once again insulted his classmates and teammates with a sharp tongue.  
Because while Kuroo had worked his way up to team captain of the Nekoma volleyball club, his soulmate had also taken a position as a middle blocker on a volleyball team.  
Much to Kuroo's displeasure, however, the dream was always ended when even a whiff of a flag or a club jersey came in sight and so even after two years Kuroo could not say much about his partner's identity.  
  
All he knew were little clues, tiny peculiarities that always shone through when he looked closely - for example, his soulmate had the habit of collecting cute dinosaur figures in his room even all through his first grade of high school, even if during the frequent visits of this Yamaguchi, he always carefully locked them in a glass case and placed a few books in front of them.  
A fact that Kuroo found absolutely delightful, because if anyone could handle his soulmate's quirks, it was probably the shy boy Yamaguchi who showed up at his home almost every day.  
  
At first Kuroo had suspected that Yamaguchi might feel a little too comfortable around the boy and that he was a worthy rival, but at the latest when Yamaguchi had reported a "strange" dream one afternoon, Kuroo knew that Yamaguchi himself had another soulmate.  
After that day he saw Yamaguchi as his closest ally, not that he even knew about Kuroo, but Yamaguchi always came closest to telling Kuroo some facts about his soulmate.  
Sometimes Yamaguchi would mention how good his soulmate was at school or how mean he was to the King (?) and the Chibi (???) again, and Kuroo always woke up with more question marks in his head than before.  
  
All he could summarize by now was: his soulmate was a young man, 15 years old, above average tall, played as a middle blocker on a volleyball team, attended college prep class, lived for strawberry shortcake and probably liked dinosaurs more than people, had few friends other than these Yamaguchi and was a _damn cynical asshole_.  
  
And Kuroo experienced the latter first-hand almost every night, when he was stuck in the head of his soulmate again and with the obligatory popcorn in his lap was allowed to listen to him as he spared absolutely none of his classmates.  
In some moments Kuroo wanted to take a hissing breath when the cool voice of his partner had once again destroyed an existence and in the morning when Kuroo was completely knocked out, laying in his bed, he couldn't help but laugh overwhelmed and gradually lose his heart a little more to his soulmate.

One night, Kuroo had had an absolutely devastating day the day before, the black-haired man woke up one more time in his soulmate's body, but this time it felt different.  
  
First of all, he was on the moonlit floor of his room, a rarity, and Kuroo immediately realized that something was wrong when his eyes began to hurt and a faint sob broke out of his throat.  
Alarmed, Kuroo startled and when another sniff shook his body, he noticed the trembling hands of his soulmate, which he had wrapped around his body like a blanket seeking help and held him as if they would offer the only salvation.  
Kuroo had never seen his soul mate so vulnerable in all these years and his head raced, a thousand thoughts pounded on him that screamed to take the boy in his arms and tell him that everything would be fine.  
  
But Kuroo didn't know him - he didn't know who he was, only had a rough idea where the boy could have come from, not enough to really find out who was actually hiding behind these glasses and the cynical comments.  
  
And so Kuroo had to continue to watch his soul mate as he sat sniffing and sobbing on the floor and cried so much that it wanted to tear Kuroo's heart apart.  
After a while, the boy had stopped shaking and his arms slightly detached from his legs, his soul mate grabbed the phone and Kuroo nodded inwardly when he saw the name "Tadashi Yamaguchi" on the screen.  
  
A happy "Hey, what's up?" rang out on the speeker and was immediately replaced by a worried "Everything alright?" when his soul mate gave a quiet sniff.  
In a scratchy voice he mumbled: "Can you please come over, I dreamed of something really stupid, I have to talk to someone about it."  
An overwhelmed breath could be heard on the phone and then a rustling from a blanket. "No problem, I'm on my way. Don't move from the spot, I'll let myself in."  
"Thank you. I think my soulmate had a really shitty day, I just can't- "  
  
And from that moment on Kuroo knew that his soulmate had also dreamed of him and had almost certainly lived through his day yesterday and all of a sudden Kuroo's throat tightened, the certainty that his partner could see each of his days completely overwhelming.  
  
After this dream, Kuroo spent some time thinking seriously about the consequences of their dreams and found himself in Kenma's room three days later, his head buried in a pillow.  
  
His best friend leaned against the wall next to him and had been tapping his controller for minutes in silence, the sound of dying opponents in his game the only background noise in the room.  
“You know-”, the little brown-haired man began, “there is absolutely no point in laying in a pile of misery in my room and thinking about the strange things your soulmate has already seen of you. Because if after all these years he's still reacting emotionally after you had a shitty day, it couldn't have been that bad. "  
"Kenma, stop always having your wisdom ready when I just want to suffer." Kuroo grumbled and sighed deeply.  
The other boy snorted and went back to his game. “I'm just saying that he has probably seen a lot of things about you that he certainly didn't want to see and is still occupied with you. He's got thick skin. "He mumbled a little more quietly: " And he'll need that for sure."  
  
"Kenmaaaaaa." Kuroo whined to himself and buried his face further into the pillow. "But what if he doesn't like me at all, God, I hid all of our team's pants last year and everyone had to play in their underwear, he sure thinks I'm a sex offender or something."  
"I hope he didn't saw how you and Bokuto tried to recreate one of these ugly Greek statues and walked naked across the schoolyard for it."  
  
Kuroo went pale and suddenly all of his stupid decisions of the last few years played out in front of his mind and he let out a slight gasp.  
“Oh god he's gonna hate me so much. And he's like - ”he broke off and Kenma nodded knowingly. For over a year he had been able to hear almost every day how great Kuroo thought of his soulmate and although he hadn't seen his face once, Kuroo fell head over heels in love with the cynical first grader.

Kenma sighed and put the controller aside, the first time since Kuroo had stormed into his room without being asked and nudged the black-haired man with one foot.  
“But please also think of all the great things he may have seen. When we beat Fukurodani last week and when you were elected as our team captain. Or when you stood up for that one first year girl who was bullied. You're a great guy Kuroo, he'd be really stupid if he didn't like you."  
Kuroo's head rose from the pillow and he stared at Kenma with wide, overwhelmed eyes and when he pulled Kenma into a crushing hug shortly afterwards, his heart lightened a little bit.  
  
Because Kenma was - as always - right. From now on he would try to show his soulmate all the great things in his life and if he eventually ran into him, he would not forever be the guy who had walked naked across the schoolyard.

Kuroo slipped back in his seat on the bus and laughed at a video that Yamamoto had just shown him when Nekomata announced in a loud voice that they were about to arrive in Sendai.  
  
For training reasons, and an old rivalry as Nekomata had whispered to them, the entire Nekoma squad was on the way to Sendai to compete against a small school there.  
Kuroo had informed himself a little beforehand and it seemed they were allowed to compete with the fallen crows - a volleyball team that had managed to regularly storm the national teams in their best seasons, but had fallen deep afterwards and now only the name remained - unable to live up to expectations.  
  
After some persuasion from their trainer, Nekomata had agreed to visit them for a training match and although no one really expected anything except a three hour drive, Kuroo was strangely nervous.  
Because what none of the others knew was - the last night before their trip he had again, as almost every day, spent his night in the head of his soulmate and noticed something strange.  
It looked like his partner's team would also challenge another team the upcoming day and something in his soulmate's behavior had caught his eye.  
  
As if this boy knew something that Kuroo didn't know, he paced restlessly back and forth and even renounced the series that he usually watched in the evenings.  
Like a tug in Kuroo's chest, his soulmate headed for his bag for the umpteenth time that evening and rearranged the things - Kuroo could only catch a hint of orange and black and something in his head began to scream that this looked familiar.  
But no matter how hard he tried to make sense of the strange feeling in his stomach, he was now sitting like everyone else in Nekoma's bus, staring at the mountainous area that was so different from their homeland Tokyo.  
  
Kai leaned back and gave him a friendly smile: "You seem a bit off track today, didn't you sleep well?"  
“Mmm, I just had one of those dreams again. Something is bothering my soulmate and somehow I can't quite figure out what it is."  
"Oh the old number again.", Yaku growled next to Kai and rolled his eyes. "We have been listening to this for two years now, what is the likelihood that you will run into him in real life?"  
Without waiting for an answer, Yaku nodded. “Right, almost zero. So clear your head, Captain, we have a game to win today."  
  
With these words the bus came to a stop and Nekomata stood in front of them in the aisle.  
“Well guys, we are guests at Karasuno's today and I expect you to show your best behavior. And defeat them, I can't let the old Ukai win after all. "  
A uniform "yes" rang out and then the players began to move off the bus.  
  
The sight of the area and the gym instantly reminded Kuroo of something, but he couldn't tell what it was.  
Like a fuzzy memory, scenes flickered through his head, barely clear enough to be a real memory, but Kuroo felt as if he had been here before.  
Confused, he turned around and asked Nekomata: "Has our team ever been here in the past three years?"  
His trainer shook his head and said no, before leaving a more than overwhelmed Kuroo behind, who stared at the gym and a nagging headache crept into his head.  
  
The buildings in front of him poured like a deja vu, Kuroo could swear he'd seen this gym before and every single tree on their way there looked so damn familiar.  
Had he been asked where the entrance to the changing rooms was, he would have answered the question without hesitation, and that fact made his head buzz.  
  
Kai's soft "Everything ok?" Only partially got through to him and Kuroo pressed two fingers to his temple, ignoring the throbbing feeling in his brain that yelled at him to get out of here.  
“I ... know the area. But I've never been here before." He mumbled quietly and Kai put a warm hand on Kuroo's shoulder, almost as if he wanted to keep him from running away.

“Oh Kuroo.", Kai sounded more amused than he should and Kuroo was about to throw him a dirty look when his gaze caught on the opposing team and Kuroo choked on the air.  
  
Realization broke over him like a wave, robbing him of the air to breathe, everything hurt so much and when one of the other team members winced too, Kuroo knew it.  
  
There was only one logical reason why the hell he felt like he'd seen all of this before – he _had_ seen it, only from the eyes of his soulmate.  
  
As if the eternal pulling in their bodies, the hundreds of nights of parted togetherness, the waking up and missing suddenly had a meaning, Kuroo stared with wide eyes at the blond boy who glared at him in disbelief from behind his glasses.  
"Thank God.", Kai smiled slightly and then Kuroo gasped noisily for air, he hadn't even noticed that he had been holding his breath the whole time.  
They were still staring at each other while all of their teammates around them started talking, just pretending that this wasn't going to be the most important moment in their lives.  
  
The young blond man in front of Kuroo was so completely different and yet exactly as Kuroo had always imagined him.  
Long arms, a little too long for his age, hung down from a still thin, but now more defined body, and short blonde hair framed a face that was equally for kneeling down and running away.  
An illegible smile flickered over the blonde's lips and when Kuroo suddenly saw a certain Yamaguchi appear next to the blonde out of the corner of his eye, he wanted to cry out of sheer joy.  
  
 _He found him._  
  
The person whose everyday life he has been able to see almost every day for years and who until just now he assumed he would never be able to meet in real life, but now he was standing here and had the most beautiful boy he had ever seen in front of him.  
  
His feet acted again without his consent and the blonde boy broke out of his stiffness, Kuroo's heart beat several times, hardly understanding what was happening, when he approached the blonde and shortly afterwards they just stood in silence.  
  
Up close the boy was even more stunning than before and Kuroo really had to pull himself together not to immediately hug him and just never let go again.  
On the one hand that would be inappropriate, after all, they only knew each other from their dreams and on the other hand he knew that the boy didn't like hugs.  
So they just kept staring at each other and Kuroo soaked up every little reaction like a sponge, the years of silent togetherness suddenly crashed over them and Kuroo's hands began to tremble.

In a rasping voice, certainly more insecure than he had ever been in his life, he mumbled: "Hi."  
And when his soulmate cocked his head and simply replied with a soft "Hi." Kuroo's heart wanted to jump out of his damn chest.  
  
"My name is Kuroo Tetsurou."  
"Tsukishima Kei."  
  
"Tsukishima.", The name rolled over Kuroo's tongue and he saw the slight shiver that seized Tsukishima's body - almost as if it were a relief to finally have this certainty.  
"Kuroo.", the Blonde mumbled and Kuroo's heart almost skipped, God, it was just his own name but from now on he only wanted to hear it from Tsukishima's mouth. "You kept me waiting for a long time.", smiled the blonde and crossed his arms.  
"Believe me, I've tried everything to find out who you are, but this stupid system with the unidentified dreams didn't make it any easier for me."  
  
The blond boy grinned subdued and suddenly it felt so easy to talk - the heavy burden had lifted itself from Kuroo and everything he had thought in the last two years gushed out of him.  
“When this game is over, may I invite you for a strawberry shortcake? A little bird tweeted that you especially like to eat it?"  
Tsukishima snorted, but the slight red sheen on his face betrayed him and when he clicked his tongue, Kuroo couldn't help but laugh in relief.  
"God, how many times have I heard this noise, standing at the other end of it is far better than I thought."  
“You are a strange guy, Kuroo-san. But what else did I expect from someone who walked naked across the schoolyard. By the way, a memory that I would have gladly done without."  
  
Kuroo's face must have been a mixture of pale as chalk and fire red, because Tsukishima snorted in amusement and then nodded.  
  
"I would still love to have dinner with you, Kuroo-san."  
  
And when Kuroo and Tsukishima faced each other on the pitch less than half an hour later, they played as if they had been playing against each other for years and when Tsukishima gave Kuroo a triumphant smile after a particularly great block, Kuroo couldn't help but grin widely and to hold up to Yaku for a whole year that he and Tsukishima had managed to find each other with a near zero percent chance.  
  
However, he would not reveal to the blonde that there would soon be nothing more exciting for Kuroo than reliving their mutual meeting from Tsukishima's point of view.


End file.
